


Srs Bsns

by mrs_d



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, POV Outsider, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: One of Steve's inferior officers has a hard time concentrating on her orders.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: SamSteve Anniversary Week





	Srs Bsns

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet (300 words or fewer) for Day 4: Kid Fic.

“Alpha Team, you take the south entrance,” Captain Rogers instructed. “Beta, east. Delta, you’re with me. Clear?”

“Yes, sir,” said two of the three team leaders in unison.

Rogers noticed the missing voice, and raised an eyebrow at Petersen, whose head was apparently in the clouds. Atkins, beside her, whacked her on the arm. She jumped.

“Oh!” she exclaimed. “Yes, sir,” she told Rogers firmly.

Rogers nodded once. “Good. Check your weapons, we move out in five.”

“Yes, sir,” Petersen said again.

While Rogers strode away to confer with Captain Wilson, Atkins gave Petersen a look. “What the hell was that about?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Petersen replied at once, but she seemed to realize how unconvincing she sounded, because a second later she sighed. “It’s just hard to concentrate when he... you know.”

“I know,” Atkins commiserated under his breath. “Clearly they let their kids run wild this weekend.”

“I think it’s cute, it’s just also distracting,” Petersen said, letting her eyes wander over to Captain and Captain America, taking in Rogers’s rainbow hair, Wilson’s sparkling temporary tattoos peeking out from the collar of his uniform, and both of their bright purple fingernails. “They must be great parents.”

“Oh, yeah.” Atkins let out a long breath. “They can be my daddies any day.”

“Ew,” said Petersen, taking her turn to smack his arm. “That’s not what I meant.”

Across the room, Captain Wilson slipped a hand around Captain Rogers’s waist and leaned close. Rogers gave him a rare smile, and Petersen felt something in her chest go soft.

“Okay, so that’s kinda what I meant.”

Atkins laughed and handed her a new cartridge for her M16. “Come on, Petersen, let’s go kick some ass.”


End file.
